Приключения Фионы и Кейк ИсторияЛедянойКоролевы
by Neofin
Summary: Adventure Time with Fionna & Cake - Ice queen story Небольшой расказ как королева справилась со своим одиночеством.


Приключения Фионы и Кейк

"История о ледяной королеве"

Однажды одним холодным ледяным вечером Ледяная королева проснулась одна, совсем одна. Даже ее поданные пингвины и северные медведи еще спали. В ее душе холодилась печаль и одиночество. Она не знала, к кому подается. Одиночество росло с каждым днем все больше и больше с тех самых пор как она надела корону. Ах, если бы ее сердце не остыло давно и не превратилось в кусок льда, то она сею секунду бы взвыла как койот, в поисках стаи и притаилась, ожидая ответа в тишине. Но на ее сердце было так холодно, что даже она сама его не могла расслышать. И вот она бродила по замку в поисках чего-то, думая что все вокруг и все такие же одинокие и холодные как она сама. Все бы и закончилось на этом и королева вновь пошла б разрабатывать злой и коварный план со скуки. Если бы не снежинка, она влетела в безоблачную ночь в ее окно замка, сев у нее в ладони. Тогда в голову Ледяной королевы пришла идея, зачем ей искать принца небось где, если она сама его может сделать, таким же ледяным как она. Королева отворила большие дубовые ворота, стукнув своим волшебным посохом она разбудила всех своих поданных спящих в троном зале.

- Слушайте сюда желто клювики, чтоб сейчас же принесли мне столько снега и свежей воды сколько сможете. Или же вы узнаете на своей шкуре, что такое объятья льда.

Пингвины зашевелились подняв кучу серебристой пыли в воздух, спотыкаясь друг об друга. Вскоре в замке было столько снега что он доставал до сосулек на потолке и хрустальных люстр сделанных самой королевой когда она только начинала править.

Со злости что пингвины работали не настолько быстро как ей хотелось, она выгнала всех до единого из тронного зала и заперлась на ключ.

Сметя весь снег своими собственными руками по углам, оставив только маленький сугроб, она преступила к работе. Вылепив снеговика она облила его водой чтоб он покрылся слоем льда, затем она взяла пузырек с радужной эссенцией, который украла недавно в конфетном королевстве у принца Гамбала. И провела кистью по его волосам и глазам, чтоб они наполнились цветом. Как завершающий штрих она использовала магию своей короны чтоб дать принцу правильную форму. Когда она закончила, то не могла отвести свой взгляд от его синих холодных ледяных глаз. В нутрии королевы что-то хрустнуло, взяв за руку свою ледяную скульптуру она принялась танцевать по заснеженному залу. Она танцевала и танцевала без остановки, пока вдруг на ее лице не проступила легкая улыбка. Но неожиданно дама остановилась, чем опечалила пингвинов подсматривающих за ней в окно. Вдруг в ее сердце запела вьюга, отпустив руку своего кавалера, она подошла к балкону и посмотрела на луну. В первые в жизни Леденая королева взмолила в высь, обращаясь к луне. Прося у нее только одного, чтоб не быть больше одинокой. Она даже была готова расстаться с короной и в доказательство этому она одела ее на голову ледяной статуи. Но ничего не произошло, небо было ясное и легкое как обычно очень редко бывает в зимние вечера. Луна светила на ее снежные волосы заставляя сверкать в лунном свете и короле собиралась уже уходить тоскливо шагая в свою комнату, как вдруг лунный свет повернулся к ледяному принцу осветив его всего с ног до головы и часть света попало прямо во внутрь короны. Услышав пение холодного ветра, который был теплее обычного со странным шелестом, королева повернулась обратно. Статуя принца ожила и стала совсем как настоящая. Живой Снежный Принц. Его волосы были короткими и густые чем-то напоминая прическу Гамбала, только длиннее и цвет у них был синий, кожа вся была белая, отливая небесно голубым цветом. А одежда сверкала нежно желтым светом, который при другом освещении менял цвет. Он схватился за голову, чуть не запнувшись и протер свои глаза:

- Где я? Что это за место? Леди мне кажется это ваше: принц расплылся в очаровательной улыбке, снял корону непривычно сидевшую у него на голове, отдав Миледи стоявшей перед ним.

- Спасибо милый юноша.

- Скажите вы знаете кто я и как меня зовут?

И тут перед ее глазами вновь промелькнула снежинка. Из ее губ полились слова:

- ….flake!

….Iced Snow-flake!

- Iced…?

- Нет глупыш, твое имя Snowflake, а Iced это фамилия. И мне кажется что мы тобой родственники, прям родственные души.

- Так значит….вы моя Маман?

- Ну, можно и так сказать но….!

- Маман!: горячее обнимая закричал новорожденный сын. Так как ледяная корка над ее сердцем слегка надкололась, она не стала возражать. А просто взяла погладила по головке рукой.

- Да, сынок!

С тех самых пор королеву не видели много лун, она больше не пакостила, не похищала принцев, а полностью перешла на образование своего сына. По этому вскоре о ее исчезновении узнала Фиона. Так как без нее в королевствах было намного тише и скучнее, как нелегко было признаваться.

С растрепоной прической, босыми ногами и пижамой с зайчиками, она сидела на кровати, смотря в окно.

- Кейк, что-то тихо сегодня….

Ей! Кейк!...

- Чтоооо-О!

- Посмотри в календарь, что там у нас сегодня. За приключения

- Никаких

- А на часы, какое у них время?

- Они показывают время для спанья и ничего неделания, как и на прошлой неделе. И на прошло и на позапрошлой и неделей ранние.

- Тебе не кажется что что–то очень важное случилось а мы пропустили и теперь часы сломались….

-Нет, я так не думаю…

Тем более если б это было важно, принцы тебе б сказали.

-Мда….аааа…ты права…

Ну что по мороженому?

- Давай!

Стоп за ним идти надо, а мне лень. Так как часы показывают кошачье время лени.

- Знаешь где самое лучшее место для безделья, это ледяное королевство. Лежишь себе ничего не делаешь, никто не мешает и вокруг никого.

Какое время….?

- Это время безделья! Только сейчас я со своей корзинки встану и пойдлем.

- О, Кейк!

И вот через час другой наши герои двинулись в путь, за какою-то несчастную неделю они добрались до королевства. И Фиона с Кейком на конец-то отведали мороженогог. Даже ледяным стражем в это время было лень просыпаться. Не то что пингвинам или снеговикам. По этому совершенно очевидно почему они не заметили сзади подкрадывающуюся тень. Кошка заметила тень и ее хвост заражал волнения:

- Фиона, беда!

- Это время приключений: девчонка зайцем подскочила направивши удар ногой в сторону объекта принадлежавшему тень. Она упала на что-то мягкое как перышко, открыв свои глаза девочка увидела что она сидит на парне в точь – точь как рождественский снег. От удимвления они в один голос спросили «Кто - ты?» слегка усмехнувшись, Фиона продолжила.

- Давай ты первый…: девочка встала, дав ему руку и улыбнувшись в ответ.

- Нет ты… : Встав на ноги вежливо возразил он. Но Фиона неловко прижала руку за головой, ей было стыдно, ведь она приняла его за старого знакомого снежного монстра, по это му она не решалась начать.

- Хорошо тогда я…: начал пострадавший.

Я Снежный Принц этой страны Snow flake, вы меня може-те звать просто Флейк (Flake), юная леди.

От этих слов Фиону почему-то ударило в краску. Кейк стояла сзади не веря своим острым кошачьим ушам и глазам

- Я Фиона, единственная и не повторимая, герой спасающий принцев. Стоп…что ты принц этой страны? А что Ледяная мегера ушла на пенсию?

- Если вы о Миледи Ледяной Королеве, то нет.

- Ну и как же ты стал принцем, ты что ее жених: настырно взъерошилась над ним Кейк смотря сверху в низ.

- Нет, она моя матушка.

У кошки содрогнулся хвост, от неожиданности она уменьшилась до прежних размеров. Фиона дрогнула застыв на месте и подруги хором заорали «Что?» что это было слышно даже в замке у ее ледяного высочества. Домывая посуду на кухне, королева задрожала и уронила тарелку:

- Моя деточка!

Сложно поверить, что ты ее сын: Сев рядом на снежную пригорку, сказала девчонка.

А мне-то как, вот интересно как выдерживает ее твой папа?: безрассудно сказала Кейк.

Принц опечалено посмотрел в даль, а затем снова повернулся с улыбкой на лице.

Я не знаю своего отца, у меня его нет…

Фиона закрыла рот руками: Прости…я тоже не знала своих родителей, но у меня есть Кейк!

Ах, что за нежности. Фиона ты же героиня. А, ты слушай сюда. Ты вроде парень хороший, но если обидишь, ее я с тебя три шкуры спущу.

Хорошо-хорошо я понял!

Ну и Флейк, ты уже освоился здесь, знаком с кем ни будь из других королевств?

Нет, матушка все время меня держит под замком заставляя учиться.

Так чего же мы ждем, правда Кейк. Время приключений начинается! Яху!

Кейк свистнула два раза и перед ними появился черный единорог, который принял их всех на борт и ринулся в полет. В низу за ними гналась Ледяная королева, не успевшая достичь их до взлета, крича: Ics-seed!

- Эй кто такой Айсид?: любопытно спросила кошка.

- Не знаю: тихо произнесла Фиона, переведя взгляд на Флейка. Тот лишь пожал плечами, с Сидами он не знаком.

Тогда девчонка доброжелательно помахала его матери рукой: Досвидания Лединая королева, мы его скоро вернем.

И единорог скрылся из виду, отправься за горизонт. Королева была в жуткой ярости…

Девочка весь вечер на пролет водила своего нового друга по всем королевствам. Они побывали на зефирной -желейной карусели, побывали на вечеринке у пупырчатого принца, покатавшись на пупырышных байках. Затем в саду фруктов играли в пейнт бол фруктами. В вафельном лугу они катались по кремовым рекам на вафлях. И на последок в таинственном лесу, компанией с другими принцами они пришли на тайный концерт, где уже во всю буянил Марше Ли ( принц вампиров).

Фиона крикнула ему из другого угла площадки(он был единственным принцем который не познакомился с Флейком):

- Эй, Марше Ли!

- Йоу, Фиона приветики. Стой а это еще кто с тобой?

- Марше Ли знакомься это принц из ледяного королевства…

- Я Snow flake, снежный принц и…: он желал продолжить но Марше Ли летал вокруг него внимательно рассматривая и ставя незаметно рожки, ну пару подножек тоже. Но Флейк держал себя невозмутимо и сдержано.

- Ха, ты такой бледный и ледяной что меня аж тошнит…

Ты что под вампира косишь? Зачет, это мне нравиться! Буду тебя звать Snowy ball.

С новым прозвищем принц вопросительно посмотрел на подругу пришедшей с ним. Фиона пожала плечами: Ты ему понравился.

- Слушай а у тебя проблемы солнца нет? Я вот постоянно очки носить пробовал не помогает.

- Не знаю, ты же знаешь в Ледяном королевстве всегда снег почти не бывает солнца. Вечная мерзлота и без малейшего луча солнца.

- Класс! Как ни будь съежу к вам на каникулы…ок!

Не успел Snowy ball ответить, как стало светать, мальчик вампир попятился назад.

- Всеее… как партии то быстро проходит, мне нужно линять. Бывай!

- Эй, стойте сер Марше Ли!

- Покедыва Snowyball!

Солнце встало и засияло во всей красе своими золотистыми ярко розовыми лучами. Глаза у Фионы за блестели от такой красоты.

- Эй, Snowflake не правда ли красиво? Сноу флейк?

Снежный принц таял на глазах, теплые лучи солнца обжигали ему кожу.

- Сноу флейк?! С тобой все в порядке? Скажи что ни будь!

- Я не знаю… прошу дайте немного снега….

- Да, у него жар!: сообщила Кейк трогая его лапой.

- Не волнуйся мы что ни будь придумаем…

И в эту же секунду на фоне рассвета появилась женская фигура, выезжая прямо из за сцены.

Фи-О-нА!: в звапила Ледяная королева.

Что ты сделала с моим сынишкой, тебе принца Гамбала мало, так ты еще и моего украсть решила? А ты Iced Snowflake как ты попал на удочку этой противной девчонки, не помнишь, чему я тебя учила?

В наказание за содеянное я сейчас же вас всех заморожу.

Ага теперь я поняла кто такой Айсид: сказала кошка.

Стойте это недоразумение я никого не похищала!

Лгунья!: королева поднесла верх руки накапливая в них сияющею ледяную силу в форме шара, который каждой секундой становился больше.

Подождите, Флейку плохо, ему нужна помошь!

Молчать! Говорить Королева!

Маман, прошу вас, прекратите! : Чуть ели слышно сказал он ставая с пола. Магия из рук королевы начала слабеть пока не растворилась. Принц все ближе и ближе подходил к матери пока не дошел до края сцены.

Она говорит правду, это я попросил мадмазельт Фиону провести мне экскурсию по ближайшим королевствам. И она была так любезна, что даже провела меня эскортом по самым миловидным местам.

Но ты, же исчез из своей комнаты, во время занятий.

Прошу меня простить, за столь дерзость я не думал, что мое желание познать то, что за пределами дворца вас расстроит. Я сам открыл дверцу и спустился по снежным одеялам в низ.

Хорошо, но все же я должна наказать их чтоб неповадно было.

Маман, если вы сделаете это то я никогда больше не буду с вами разговаривать.

Можешь и не разговаривать….но..!

…И возненавижу вас.

Но! Ох, хорошо ты выиграл. Умный у меня мальчик. А что касается тебя Фиона, не смей приближаться к моему принцу.

Фиона с досадой улыбнулась другу взятому в подмышке матерью. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ на прощание. Ледяная королева скрылась в снежном облаке сказав такие слова «Я еще вернусь. И в следующий раз я буду не одна, а с моим сыном. Это война А-ха-ха, кхе!», «Маман, я прошу вас….» и с того дня все королевства опасаются ее атаки. Будет ли Флейк на их стороне или же познает темную сторону силы…


End file.
